


The Dark Side of Rey (Platinum Edition)

by TheFandomMenace47 (orphan_account)



Series: Star Wars: The Smut Awakens [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 is in love, Dark Rey, F/M, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheFandomMenace47
Summary: Rey faces challenges she can't conquer as a Resistance fighter.But then there is a different side Rey is particularly interested in...





	1. I Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capnwidow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnwidow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holocene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039203) by [KyloRentheEmoOverlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRentheEmoOverlord/pseuds/KyloRentheEmoOverlord). 



> I went to my original works, and decided that my first one, "The Dark Side of Rey (It's Making Her Sexual)," needed extremely complicated improvment.
> 
> So I made a Platinum Edition to replace the thing. (Note that I am going to erase the original post after this work is completed).

The _Millennium Falcon_

* * *

The swirling white and blue vortex glowed outside of the dented starship. It's cargo was a human female, a wookiee, and dozens of porgs and porglets.

The _Falcon_ was on it's way to Crait, where the Resistance managed to hold off the First Order's heavy attack in a salt mine.

But Rey, the woman, wasn't pleased in terms of her problems. She was supposed to bring the Resistance the mighty Luke Skywalker, who hoped he would help them defeat the First Order. But...

...Luke wasn't exactly so compliant. Mostly because of the events of Ben Solo/Kylo Ren and Han's death on Starkiller Base.

He did, however, try to train Rey so she would at least know  _something_ about the Force, so she didn't end up having to go around the entire galaxy to learn.

But sadly, when Rey was contacted by Poe saying that they were attacked on Crait, and survived, Rey realized that she was not equipped with an adequate amount of time.

Before Rey left Ach-To, Luke said to her, "May the Force be with you, Rey. Be the light the Resistance need to end the war forever."

Rey just wished she had more time.

Even if she wanted to travel to learn the Force, she couldn't. That's thanks to Starkiller Base for vaporizing the Hosian System. Now the galaxy was under military control by the First Order.

Rey was getting a little worried about what Leia was going to say at Luke's refusal to return. She won't be happy, Rey knew that clearly. But by how far would she be upset?

Finn would hopefully happy to see her, since she hasn't seen him in three days. Poe, well, being Rey's caring boyfriend, would mist likely be happy to see her in one piece.

He would be surprised that the _Falcon_ has stayed together, since it was in terrible condition. But then again, it's experienced much worse damage.

A loud beep sounded in the cockpit, instantly snapping Rey into focus. Chewie entered the cockpit, after sleeping, or at least, trying to sleep, but having difficulty because of the avians.

The avians on board, known commonly as porgs, are cute and cuddly, but are hypercurious creatures, which often lands them in a big heap of trouble.

In fact, the Falcon almost crashed into the Star Destroyer  _Deathstroke_ after a porg bit a few wires that keep the navigation charts in check.

The planet locations were shuffled immensely, and the charts aimed for Crait, which was 90 parsecs away from it's actual location. And when Rey got the ship out of lightspeed, they were about to crash into one of the vintrol cannons on Deck C.

After that, they managed to at least sort out Crait's actual coordinates and reenter lightspeed before they could stop them.

Rey shook her head to erase the distraction as Chewie pulled the hyperspace throttle.

Chewie said something to Rey in Wookiee.

"Your nervous?" Rey asked.

Chewie nodded.

"Yeah, so am I."


	2. Dealing With Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey arrives on Crait to a disaster.

Old Salt Mine, Crait

* * *

The  _Millennium Falcon_ made a whoosh noise as it soared down to Crait's salty surface. Rey hasn't seen this planet before, and it was obvious how uninviting it was.

It was, in fact, even worse than living on Jakku for at least twenty years. And that's really saying something, because Jakku is practically nowhere, as Luke said to her.

It was relatively easy to find the base; it's the only power source on the salt world, not to mention the large amount of red markings on the snowy surface.

But  _getting_ into the base was easier said than done.

Security was a big mess. Even though the Resistance knew the _Falcon's_ callsign, they weren't going to be taking that many chances soon, if not ever again.

Chewie and Rey were almost killed when they were departing the ship.

Only three people were there to greet the two.

Leia Organa, without a doubt. Finn, of course, not a surprise. And Poe Dameron, well it was a bit of a shock, since he was high in rank, and that means he was extremely busy.

When Leia asked where Luke was, Rey looked defeated with shame. Leia knew the answer before she said anything.

"He... He said that he was the one who caused the war. He didn’t want to make things worse..." Rey sobbed, then continued. "He tried to teach me as much as he could..."

"We needed Luke, Rey." Leia said, and Chewie swore that there was a tear in her eyes. "But you failed. I understand that he was ashamed of himself, but he was our last hope."

"Leia, I wish I could have changed his mind-" Rey said.

"You did your best, and that's good, but now we're on the edge. We have no absolute guidance on winning the war, and now I'm unsure... because of your failure."

Leia gave Rey a hard stare then left. Finn gave her a mean look then followed Leia.

Poe walked to Rey and embraced her in a hug.

"Your then only one who's been having trouble." he whispered in her ear.

Rey finally broke down crying.

 

* * *

That Night

* * *

 

Rey was sobbing to herself.  Everyone in the Resistance except for Chewie, Poe, and BB-8 has been meanto her since she got back.

She caught up on some information, too. Poe somehow got demoted 2 days ago, Finn got a girlfriend named Rose Tico after wrecking Canto Bight, they were stranded on the salt world since they were out of fuel (With exception of the _Falcon_ ), and they had zero idea on what to do next.

Rey kept crying. Everyone hated her because of Luke's refusal to return. She now had no true place...

Then Rey thought of something.

Kylo Ren excepted her as someone special. Someone with potential. He cared about her, despite their sides.

That's when Rey got the worst idea ever.

Join the First Order.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to leave comments and/or kudos.
> 
> I always appreciate public opinions!


	3. A Date On Takodana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo recieved something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking into consideration of the circumstances, I think I'll exceed the other work once I catch up to it.

* * *

The  _Supremacy_

* * *

Kylo Ren's POV

I sat in pure darkness, meditating, or trying to, since the ship was torn into two separate pieces. Every 5 or so minutes, there would be a loud creaking sound.

Thanks a lot, Resistance! We appreciate it!

I couldn't stop thinking about Rey. Yeah, she is one the opposing side, but I can't deny that I love her.

My only wish is to love her. For her to understand my feelings. But she thinks that I'm a monster. For killing my father.

It hurts me a lot worse than getting beating up by Snoke, who I killed. And that's really saying something, because Snoke's punishments were pain and suffering.

Rey's the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. But I didn't care if I was the fucking Supreme Leader of the First Order. My duties weren't important to me.

Only Rey was. But Rey hated me.

And now I'll have to live with that, since she's already chosen her path...

 

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

 

I open my eyes an open my comlink to whoever was outside the door.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Supreme Leader, we just received a transmission from a girl on a YT-1300 frieghter. She's that scavenger you've been looking for." General Armitage Hux reported.

"What was the message?" I replied, intrigued.

"Not sure, we thought this was a private matter." Hux said.

I smiled. "Thanks, Hux. I let you know what it was if it's important."

Hux closed the link.

Just then, a droid, BB-9E, entered the room. He told me he had the message to deliver, and sent it to my holographic projecter.

After he left the room, I locked the door. I pressed play to the message. Rey's face appeared, and began a recording.

 

_"Hello, Ben. If you're listening to this, l am currently on Takodana. This message contains vital information. I ask that we meet in the forest alone._

_This message has an attachment; a map showing you the only other way out of the Crait mine._

_Also, I am here to inform you that the Resistance is out of fuel and cannot leave the planet. I have taken the Falcon to the ruins of Maz's castle._

_The other attachment is the map to Luke Skywalker, which leads you to a planet known as Ach-To._

_Please meet on Takodana, Ben. I have something important to tell you._

_See you then."_

 

I sat there wide eyed. Did Rey just do what I think she just did?

There's only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback for future chapters


	4. Investigating: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and his gang investigate Rey's transmission.

* * *

Main Officer's Lounge,  _Supremacy_

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Hux said, stunned. Kylo just play Rey's video to his top officers, and they had the same reaction

"It kinda makes sense though..." Admiral Henry Kanzian commented.

"How?" Captain Phasma replied, and Kylo swore he could've heard suprise in her voice.

Only 22 years old, and a male, it was unbelievable that Kanzian was this young and had majority control over 80% of the First Order fleet.

Even though it was wasn't absolute power, it was still much for someone Kanzian's age.

"The navigational star-charts provided by Rey indicates that Ach-To exists. The point of where it's located is the exact same point of a center of gravitational pull in the system." Kanzian answered.

"And you haven't thought about checking it out?" Kylo snapped.

"Must I tell you that Ach-To is in the  _Unknown Regions!_ Even the most modern star-charts don't have a way of mapping it out!" Kanzian reminded him, a bit annoyed.

"Which is why we needed the map." Phasma concluded.

"I'm going to travel to Takodana to meet up with Rey. Admiral, you travel to and destroy Ach-To." Kylo said.

"That's going to be a problem, Supreme Leader. Our dreadnaught was destroyed over D'Quar. We don't possess a weapon on that scale right now, and we need one of those." Kanzian noted.

"You're an admiral. You can figure out a solution." Phasma reminded him.

"Good luck, Ren." Hux said, noticing Kylo walking out the door.

"Thanks, General." Kylo said as he walked off to his TIE Silencer.

 


End file.
